


Love is always worth fighting for

by blondbomber97



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, I honestly have no idea, My first fanfic ever, Profanity, Some Humor, Some Plot, doing my best, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondbomber97/pseuds/blondbomber97
Summary: Amalia Ashwara was born into a noble family who served the kingdom of pars as assassins but her family was hardly needed so they lived as just nobles but when the silver masked man and Lusitanians attacked her family was murdered with nothing left to tie her to the kingdom she decided to leave but when she meets the crown prince and his faithful knight she decides maybe there is something left to fight for
Relationships: Daryun (Heroic Legend of Arslan)/Original Character(s), Daryun/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start out by apologizing this fic is my first one and i hope its okay i would love any advice and feedback so i can improve and get better but id also like to thank you for taking the time to read my story this is only the first chapter and im still working on the second and it may take a while but ill do my best to get it out soon again thank you for reading

“Fuck off!” She growled in a fierce manner at the Lusitanian man standing before her. She had been traveling towards Peshawar fortress to pass through and get out of the kingdom of Pars when she was attacked by a small group of Lusitanian soldiers that had chased her until they shot her horse a few yards from the front gate. “Get up heathen bitch.” The man spat at her. “You’ll make a nice present for the men back at camp.” He sneered at her with a vicious smirk on his face. She glared at him with fiery hatred burning in her grey, almost silver, colored eyes and with a quick hand she unsheathed and threw one of her many hidden knives into the man’s neck. “I said fuck off! dirty bastards!” she screeched voice filled of venom as she quickly rushed to her feet and drew two more knives from her cloak-like vest.

She took her stance ready to strike at the man who began to advance on her when out of nowhere a large black spear came sailing past her impaling the man that had closed in on her. She quickly turned in the direction that the spear had come from, cursing as she first spotted a hulking beast of a man dressed in black atop a large black horse then the small group of men behind him. “Son of a bitch.” She hissed to herself. “Not only do I have to deal with these bastards I’ve got more incoming.” She gritted her teeth and made the decision to deal with the men in front of her first. She spun and whipped her arm forward with lightning speed tossing one of the two knives she held into the man closest to her deciding to save one of her limited throwing knives she sheathed it and yanked the large spear from the body of the man it was stuck in and began to twirl and slash with the terrifying skill and grace.

When she was finished with the Lusitanian soldiers, she turned to deal with the second group that had approached while she was busy. She realized belatedly that the group that had approached her were Parisian soldiers as she whipped the bladed end of the spear at one of them missing him by a hair. They surrounded her and all, but the large man dressed in black drew their swords. “State your identity and what business you have approaching Peshawar fortress.” The hulking man she had noticed before spoke in an aggressive tone. “I am Amalia Ashwara and I simply seek safe passage out of the kingdom.” She spat hostility clear in her voice as she stared down the man before her, body still poised to strike if need be. “If I may ask, I’d like to know who I am speaking to?” Amalia narrowed her eyes looking at the dark-haired man closely. She watched his movements with scrutiny waiting for him to withdraw his sword but instead watched in wide-eyed confusion as he dismounted his horse instead. “I am Daryun personal guard and adviser to his Highness Crown Prince Arslan.” He stated in a friendlier tone. Daryun slowly approached the small woman and offered his hand to her. “We’d be happy to escort you the rest of the way.” He said a small smile showing itself. Amalia was completely dumbfounded. She hadn’t expected to meet the famed knight in black himself. She relaxed her body and smiled gratefully at Daryun. “I gladly accept your offer and you have my sincere gratitude Lord Daryun.” She sighed relaxing her body and returning his spear. “I believe this belongs to you.” Amalia said as she deposited the spear into his hands and went to find her horse. 

When she came upon her beautiful grey mare she sighed in relief when she saw the animal was still alive. Amalia approached the creature carefully, so she didn’t scare it. “It’s alright Storm Cloud.” The woman spoke softly in a placating tone as she reached a hand out running it down the mare’s soft flank. “I’ll get that arrow out of your leg then get you all fixed up.” She said reassuringly as she moved her hand closer to the wound. Amalia carefully gripped the arrow and cleanly pulled it out. She reached into the pack on the side of the saddle and pulled out her small amount of medical supplies and began to expertly bandage the wound. “There we go all fixed up.” She chuckled as took Storm Cloud’s reins and slowly began to lead her over to Daryun and his group of soldiers. “We can go now but we’ll have to move slowly.” She spoke in an apologetic tone and began to walk towards the fortress only moving a few steps forward before stopping when she realized no one was following her she looked back to see Daryun approach her. “I’d rather not let a lady walk. Why don’t you ride Shabrang instead?” He asked as he led the horse closer to her. “You want me to ride that beast!?” She questioned in an alarmed tone. “You needn’t worry I’ll be riding with you.” He chuckled at her wide-eyed expression and held out his hand to her. “Shabrang may be large but he is of gentle temperament. Come I’ll help you up.” Daryun encouraged kindly. Amalia nodded and stepped closer to the large black horse, still nervous but not wishing to be rude, she placed one hand into Daryun’s which she noted was covered in small scars and quite calloused the other was placed on Shabrang’s saddle. “Please for the love of all that is good in this world do not let me fall.” She mentally whimpered and allowed Daryun to hoist her up into the saddle.

Once Amalia was situated and Storm Cloud’s reins were tied to Shabrang’s Daryun climbed into the saddle behind her causing her face to flush a soft pink. “we’re heading back now.” He called to the men behind him. “I hope this is not uncomfortable for you Lady Ashwara.” Daryun told her as he signaled for Shabrang to move. “Oh no this is fine.” She chuckled nervously. “I’m just not used to being this high off the ground. I’ve never even seen a horse this big before but come to think of it, it does seem fitting that a large man like yourself would have an enormous horse to match.” Amalia mused to herself then stiffened. “Oh, but I mean no disrespect in any way Lord Daryun.” She rushed out in a panic curling in on herself as much as she could. Daryun chuckled quietly to himself and patted her on the shoulder. “It’s alright Lady Ashwara I take no offense. I know I have a rather large stature it runs in my family.” He told her as he adjusted his grip on the horse’s reins. “You should rest until we get to the fortress. I can imagine you’ve had an exhausting day.” He spoke softly trying to be considerate. Amalia uncurled from herself and nodded slowly beginning to relax back against Daryun’s chest. She blushed faintly when she felt Daryun’s muscular chest pressing against her back. It suddenly dawned on her that not only was she riding a beast of a horse she was riding said horse with an equally gigantic man whose arms were essentially wrapped around her effectively caging her in. She sighed mentally and just accepted it as she closed her eyes and rested as she was told to do.

Amalia was roused from her little nap when she felt Daryun’s chest vibrate as if he was speaking to someone. Her eyes shot open when she realized that they weren’t on Shabrang anymore she looked around alarmed noticing they were in a corridor. “Ah it seems you’re awake.” A soft optimistic voice spoke from her left. She turned her head towards the sound and saw a boy maybe 14 years of age no taller than herself with beautiful shoulder length white hair and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. “Ah yes I’m sorry about that It’s been a rather difficult day.” She spoke, bewildered at the boy in front of her. It occurred to her that she was being carried and looked up to find Daryun cradling her in his arms. “Lord Daryun! I’m terribly sorry for being an inconvenience! you can put me down!” She exclaimed wiggling around a bit and flushing a nice shade of pink. Daryun looked down at her confused before setting her down carefully. “It was no trouble at all. You’re quite light. I am sorry though I didn’t mean to frighten you. I would have woken you when we arrived, but His Highness told me to let you rest.” Daryun explained standing beside the boy with the piercing blue eyes. 

“Oh, please allow me to introduce myself.” The boy said as he smiled at her ardently. “I am Crown Prince Arslan.” Amalia immediately dropped to one knee. “Your Highness! I sincerely apologize for my impudence in not recognizing you sooner.” She said dropping her head in shame. Prince Arslan was befuddled by her apology. “There is no need to apologize. I was watching from the wall and I must say you are quite the skilled warrior.” He said blushing brightly at the admittance. “Highness that is highly dangerous I’d prefer it if you’d stay within the walls instead of on top of them.” Daryun somewhat reprimanded Arslan. The prince only laughed and turned to the woman in front of him. “You may rise and if I am not being to straight forward, I’d like to know your name.” Amalia stood up quickly and gave a shaky smile. “Of course, Your Highness. My name is Amalia Ashwara.” She replied with a practiced curtsy and smile. “You are of noble blood. Your family has served the Crown as trained assassins for generations.” Arslan mused looking to her for confirmation. “Yes, Your Highness though your father had no need for us, so we simply went into hiding waiting to be called on when we were needed. I am the eldest child and only daughter in my family.” She explained as she smiled at the Prince then frowned sorrowfully. “Unfortunately, though my family will not be of any use in your conquest to retake Ecbatana. A man who calls himself Lord Silver Mask murdered them all. I am all that remains.” She felt the familiar sting of tears and closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm herself. “That’s why I am leaving the kingdom. I have nothing left to tie me to this place.” She told him somewhat fearful of his reaction. Arslan gave her a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Well you may stay here at Peshawar for as long as you’d like Lady Ashwara.” The prince nodded his head to her and smiled. “Daryun please make sure Lady Ashwara is given a comfortable room to rest in while she stays here and make sure she is well taken care of. I hope to see you at dinner tonight if you’d like to join us.” The prince issued his command to his knight then turned and addressed her bowing his head and turned to continue with what he was originally doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will confess I already had half of chapter two written so i decided to finish it and post it now but it will be a while before i get chapter three up and as always thank you for reading

Amalia followed Daryun to the room she was to be staying in and looked around. “Please make yourself comfortable and if you have need of anything my room is next to yours and there is a guard down the hall.” Daryun informed her before taking his leave and returning to his duties. Amalia was left on her own, so she did what any normal person would, she explored the fortress grounds. The woman was amazed by the grand architecture. She wondered the halls taking in all the beautiful designs and tapestries. She wondered her way out to the main courtyard where a large group of soldiers were running drills. Amalia watched on as the soldiers trained. She spotted Daryun and Prince Arslan among them sparring against one another. She was transfixed on the way Daryun moved his powerful arm swinging his sword that was surely too heavy for her. She watched the way he positioned his body to block the prince’s advances. Amalia was impressed by the young prince as well. He stilled lacked some refinement and positioning but all together he was holding well against his knight. The woman watched for a bit longer before making her way down to the courtyard and joining the prince and Daryun.

Daryun noticed Amalia’s approach and signaled His Highness to stop. “I think that is enough practice for today. You’ve progressed quite a lot in these short few months.” Daryun praised the prince giving a kind smile. “Thank you Daryun though I don’t believe I’ve improved that much.” Arslan returned Daryun’s smile as he sheathed his sword. “I’m sure Lord Daryun is right Your Highness. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to give praise so easily.” Amalia said as she came to stop beside the young prince laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Ah Lady Amalia it is good to see you again. I trust you’re being treated well.” The prince smiled hopefully at her. “Yes, Your Highness I am. Lord Daryun made sure I was next to his room in case I needed anything.” She replied sweetly and smiled at Daryun who had a light flush spread across his cheeks. “I was actually just exploring the fortress. It’s really beautiful and well designed.” She explained looking at the intricate carved columns that surrounded the courtyard. “I ended up wondering out here and saw the both of you training and I though I might join you.” She giggled softly and stepped back from the prince. “Assuming it was alright with the both of you if I joined in on you training.” She asked bowing slightly suddenly aware that she may have been intruding.

“It would be my pleasure to spar against a famed Ashwara assassin, but would you not rather rest a bit more? Daryun told me of your tiff with the Lusitanian soldiers today. Prince Arslan stated disgruntlement coloring his tone. “I assure you My Prince I’m more than rested. Besides I’ve never really been one to sit idle for long. Amalia smiled both amused and touched by the prince’s concern for her. “If that is the case then please take Daryun’s spot the Gods know I could use a break from his…aggressive training tactics.” Both Arslan and Amalia giggled at the prince’s joke. “While my training methods maybe strict Your Majesty they do produce good results.” Daryun huffed and turned away to sit aside on a stone bench nearby. “I will observe your match to be sure neither of you come to any harm.” He explained being sure his weapon was nearby. Amalia took notice and softly smiled to herself. “He doesn’t fully trust me. Understandable. I am new after all, and an assassin.” She mused mentally and shrugged her shoulders to herself as she moved to draw her long sword only to realize that she had left it in her rooms. “Oh! It seems I’ve left my sword in my chambers.” She laughed, embarrassed by her forgetfulness. 

Amalia turned to Daryun and smiled somewhat nervously “Lord Daryun would it be alright if I borrowed your lance?” Daryun stood and picked up his spear. “Lady Ashwara I mean no offense when I ask this but are you sure you can wield my spear?” He asked feeling shameful for implying she was weak. Amalia couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh catching Daryun by surprise. “Thank you Lord Daryun for your concern but I assure you wholeheartedly that I am in fact able to wield your lance! It’s probably the only one of your weapons I’m able to.” She said one last laugh escaping her before she got herself under control again. She walked over and retrieved it from his hand and took her place in front of the prince. “Now let us begin!” Amalia exclaimed as she took her stance lance in her right hand, tip pointed at the ground shaft held against her forearm. Her left arm came up as if she was going to use it to block and bent her knees slightly ready to brace for an attack. She watched the prince closely waiting for him to advance.

The moment he moved Amalia was already bringing the tip of the spear up to block and pushing his sword away, sliding her right hand farther down the shaft and placing her left hand on it she pulled the tip down and lunged forward thrusting it at the prince. Arslan surprised by the speed she had maneuvered with barely raised his sword up to block in time and jumped back away from her. He took his stance again as Amalia readied herself for her own attack. Amalia quickly spun the spear around and took the same stance as before and then pushed herself off thrusting forward as strongly as she could.

Amalia and the prince sparred for some time until Daryun intervened. “I believe that is enough for today both of you deserve to rest and need to get ready for dinner.” He pointed out as he stood from his spot on the bench. Amalia nodded in agreement huffing with exertion from the sparring match. “That was wonderful thank you for letting me join your training today. She bowed to the prince and turned to Daryun holding his spear out to him. “Thank you as well Lord Daryun for allowing me to use your lance I will remember to bring my own weapon next time.” She smiled. “You’re welcome Lady Ashwara.” He said as he took his spear back and turned to the prince. “Come Your Highness I will escort you back to your chambers.” Daryun ordered as he took his place by Arslan. “Actually, Daryun I’d like you to escort Lady Ashwara to her chambers instead.” Arslan told his knight while sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. “A-are you sure Your Highness?” He asked with uncertainty. “Yes, Daryun I am. It would be terrible manners to make a lady walk alone.” Arslan reminded him with a smile and began to walk to his own rooms. 

Amalia bowed as he passed and then turned to Daryun. “You don’t have to walk me to my rooms if you don’t wish to, I’ll be fine on my own.” She told him her voice filled with some disappointment as she turned and began to walk away. Daryun immediately felt bad for what he had said and jogged to catch up with her. “Good Gods for such a small woman she walks fast!” He thought as caught up with her. “Lady Ashwara I apologize for my rudeness.” He stated politely walking beside her. Amalia sighed and smiled up at him. “Tis alright I understand. You are the prince’s personal knight and it is your duty to take care of him.” She said as she turned the corner to the hall that led to her chambers, once she was in front of her door, she turned to Daryun. “Thank you for walking with me regardless. I look forward to seeing you at dinner.” She smiled sweetly and entered her room.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this one is shorter than the others having some trouble writing the song lyrics are from a song called sleepsong by secret garden

Daryun stood in front of her door, struck by the sweetness of her smile and couldn’t help the pink color that faintly painted his cheeks. He swiftly turned and headed into his own rooms perplexed by the feelings that had begun to invade him. After he bathed and redressed, he couldn’t help but wonder to himself. “Should I walk her to the dining halls as well? She may not know the way and It would be horrible manners to allow a guest to become lost within the fortress.” He reasoned. With his decision made, he left his rooms and walked to her door a bit way down the hall. Raising his hand to knock, he stopped suddenly, surprised to hear a sweet voice coming through the door.   
“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go  
May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet”  
Daryun quickly shook himself out of his trance. “What a lovely voice.” He thought to himself as he knocked on her door, taking a step back to not seem as if he was eavesdropping.

Amalia started at the knock on her door. She quickly finished dressing and ran to it. “I’m sorry for the wait! How can I help you?” She asked as she opened the door and stopped surprised to see Daryun. “Oh! Lord Daryun, I wasn’t expecting to see you!” She exclaimed, a gentle flush spreading across her cheeks. Daryun smiled and gave a small bow. “It isn’t a problem Lady Ashwara, I came to see if you’d like to accompany me to dinner? It would be remiss of me to allow you to get lost within Peshawar.” He smiled and waited for her answer. “I’d love to walk with you to the dining hall. Thank you, for thinking of me. I do appreciate it.” She giggled softly and walked out of her room. Daryun held an arm out to her which she gladly held on to, walking in comfortable silence. As they walked Amalia snuck a sideways glance at Daryun. She was taken aback by just how handsome he was, but what she was struck by most were his eyes. Soft gold-bronze eyes filled with warmth and kindness, they reminded her of the soft warm light a small open flame might give off.

Daryun felt her stare and turned to look at her only to see her quickly look away a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Lady Ashwara is everything alright?” He questioned sending a worried look her way. “Oh, I’m fine! Please don’t worry yourself over me.” She smiled and gently waved her free hand in dismissal. “I actually do have one request.” She spoke softly nervous to speak. “I’d like it if you called me Amalia. I am no longer a lady of the Parisian court. When my family died, I renounced that title.” She asked somberness filling her voice as she looked ahead of them lost in thoughts of the past. An empathetic expression took the place of Daryun’s worried one. He stopped walking and placed his free hand atop hers that was cradled in the crook of his arm. “You have my condolences. I am truly sorry that you have had to endure such a tragedy. I do understand how you feel, my uncle was lost in the Lusitanian siege.” He gave a sorrowful smile and continued on with his small speech. “But I honor my uncle by fulfilling his last wish, watching over His Highness whom my uncle cared for dearly.” He said as he began to walk again letting his hand fall back to his side. “Should you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to come to me. I’m not much good with words, but I will listen, and do my best to provide comfort to you.” He smiled as they stopped in front of the dining hall doors. “Oh, and I would be happy you refer to you as Amalia, but only if you do the same and call my Daryun.” He gave her a charming smile and released her hand from his arm. 

Amalia returned Daryun’s smile with a bright one of her own and walked into the dining room after him. “I shall do my best to remember all of what you’ve told me, and I appreciate all the kindness you’ve showed me.” She said before making her way to the table, sitting in a place toward the opposite end of the prince. “Ah! There both of you are! We’ve been waiting on the two of you.” Arslan smiles widely.


End file.
